Pyramid Head and Sharon Ch1
by PyramidHead'sWife
Summary: This is a summary about my fanfiction I did. It took about a year and half to write both chapters. And now currently working on the 3rd chapter. But anyways please enjoy my fanfictions. I would love to get good reviews on them.


**Pyramid Head and Sharon Ch.1 **

This is my first fanfiction I wrote so please do not judge it. I hope you enjoy it. I know a lot of people who got turned on from reading it ;3 Note: Their is a lot of sex scenes, a lot of bondage, a little bit of romance, and a lot of violence and blood.

Pyramid Head and Sharon Facfiction  
>Chapter 1<br>{3/17/13}

It was a beautiful day outside. Sharon was walking around the neighborhood for hours in the afternoon wondering what she can do. She kept walking around and all of a sudden she ran into this guy named Vincent.  
>Vincent: Why are you walking around the streets all alone?<br>Sharon: Well usually around this time I like walking around.  
>Vincent: Hmm well be careful Sharon, and makes sure no one tries to attack you<br>Sharon: Alright.  
>Vincent: Would like to come over to my house for some tea?<br>Sharon: *She smiles*Yes sir, I would love to have some tea.  
>Vincent: Come along with me and I will show you the way to my house.<br>Sharon: Ok  
>-10 minutes later has passed-<br>Vincent: Well we are here, this is my house. *He opens the door for Sharon*  
>Sharon: *She walks into his house* You sure really do have a nice house. I love it.<br>Vincent: Well thank you Miss *Vincent smiles at her*  
>Sharon: You're welcome.<br>Vincent: Go sit at the dining room while I go make some tea.  
>Sharon: *She goes sits down and looks around*<br>-5 minutes later has passed-  
>Vincent: Well here is your tea miss. By any chance, what is your name?<br>Sharon: My name is Sharon and yours?  
>Vincent: What a pretty name you have. My name is Vincent *He smiles*<br>Sharon: Thank you.  
>Vincent: So are you doing today?<br>Sharon: I am doing fine.  
>Vincent: Do you like the tea Sharon?<br>Sharon: Yes I do.  
>Vincent: I am glad you like my tea.<br>Sharon: So what do you do for a living?  
>Vincent: Well I go to work every day and when I go home I usually clean the house and to make it look clean. I don't like having the house dirty.<br>Sharon: So you don't like having the house dirty at all?  
>Vincent: No I don't.<br>Sharon: hmm ok then.  
>Vincent: Are you almost done with the tea?<br>Sharon: Yes, I am almost done.  
>After being in his house for an hour she almost gets ready to leave.<br>Sharon: I am almost ready to leave.  
>Vincent: Oh why are you leaving Sharon?<br>Sharon: I have to go home.  
>Vincent: Alright.<br>Sharon: Thanks for the tea Vincent. *She walks to the door and then leaves.  
>Vincent: Bye Sharon! I hope I can see you again next time.<br>Sharon: Bye Vincent! See you next time!  
>After Sharon leaving the house Vincent starts planning what he can do the next day.<br>Sharon starts running to her house quickly as possible so her father doesn't get mad at her. Once she gets to the house to gets her key and opens the door.  
>Sharon: Dad I am home!<br>Harry: *He walk to Sharon* Why are you home so late?  
>Sharon: I ran into a guy named Vincent.<br>Harry: Is he a nice guy?  
>Sharon: Yes he is.<br>Harry: Well be careful with all the creeps out there.  
>Sharon: Vincent isn't creepy at all, he seems to be a nice guy. He offered me some tea.<br>Harry: Alright then. Be careful when you meet up with him again.  
>Sharon: Yes, Dad.<br>Harry: What would you like to eat?  
>Sharon: Salad and some pasta.<br>Vincent: That sounds good Sharon. The food will take an hour to make.  
>Sharon: Ok<br>While Harry is making the food, she runs up to her room and starts to going through her things she found out about Silent Hill. There were pictures of different monsters and that one monster… The main one…named Pyramid Head. He was an executioner who killed people for their sins. She read that Pyramid Head killed Vincent's mother. She was getting a bit in shock about that he killed Vincent's mother. She started to wonder who else he killed. When she kept reading to also found out that he raped innocent people who went to Silent Hill. She couldn't believe who this guy Pyramid Head is. She wondered if she could get away from getting raped by him. But then she started having thoughts what would he would do to her if she goes there. She felt a bit afraid to go there.  
>"I can't believe he would rape such innocent people when they just wanted to go to Silent Hill… That is so sad…"<br>*She began to have thoughts why the innocent people got raped.*  
>"Why did he rape them for? Did they try to seduce him? Will I get raped if I go to Silent Hill? I can't imagine myself getting raped by a tall monster named<p>

Pyramid Head who is 7ft tall, him wearing that casket he wears to not identify himself from his victims, and that huge sword he carries around to kill the sinners out there"  
>Harry: Sharon the food is ready!<br>Sharon: Alright! I will be down in a second! *She starts putting the stuff away and to hide it from her father* *After she put the stuff away she came down stairs*  
>Harry: Good you are down here now, I was worried that the food was going to get cold. Now sit down and eat, you have to go to school tomorrow.<br>Sharon: Oh ok dad.  
>After she is done eating all the food and goes back to her room and then starts looking through the stuff a about Silent Hill. A few minutes later after her looking through all the things, she ends up finding something that is metal and round that is called the Metatron. She wondered what it was.<br>"Was it something that it connects to? I am curious."  
>Harry: Sharon you have to start getting ready for school tomorrow!<br>Sharon: Alright dad!  
>The next day she woke up and began to thinking if she should go to Silent Hill. She started getting very curious what it is like over there to see all the monsters and especially Pyramid Head. After breakfast, she started walking to school and she ran into a few of her friends. She didn't feel like talking to them so she decided to walk right by them. When it was lunch time she met this girl named Alessa who does not go to the school.<br>Alessa: Hello there Sharon.  
>Sharon: How do you know my name?<br>Alessa: I just know *Gives her an almost evil smile*  
>Sharon: Who are you?! I never seen you before! I never seen you in the school!<br>Alessa: I am you, the evil side of you has returned Sharon.  
>Sharon: What! Why?!<br>Alessa: I want to become human again Sharon. You are the one who can help me become human.  
>Sharon: No! I will not help you! You better get away from me! *She starts running away from Alessa and finds somewhere to escape from the school*<br>Once she escapes from the school she finds a place where Alessa can't find her.  
>"I hope she can't find me here."<br>She feared if Alessa was near her so she ran further away so she can't find her. Then she started hearing these loud noises like a screeching noise of something going against the concrete. She saw a shadow that was 7ft tall and holding a huge sword. Could it be…Pyramid Head? Could he be here to rape me? She began to start feeling really afraid and a second later he showed up right in front of her. She looked at him in complete shock not knowing what to do. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck with his left hand holding her against the wall. Let go of me you big hideous monster! She began kicking him to try to let herself free but there was no use of doing it. He was too strong to handle. He hits her head against the wall hard to knock her out. Then he carries her to the place she always wanted to go to…Called Silent Hill. When he gets to Silent Hill, he takes her to this room that is covered with blood all over walls and people mutilated. There are body parts thrown everywhere, He lays her down on this table that is used for bondage and cutting up people. He takes off her panties then he ties her up to each corner of the table and then he puts a blind fold over her eyes so she won't know what he is doing to her. While she is still passed out, he lifts up her skirt and slowly starts thrusting a vibrator into her vagina. He begins thrusting the vibrator in and out of her slowly for 10 minutes and then she finally wakes up.  
>Sharon: Where am I?! Why am I tied up and with a blind fold over my eyes! And get the vibrator out me now!<br>Pyramid Head: *With a deep dark voice he says* I am here to pleasure you Sharon. *He starts thrusting the vibrator in her a bit faster and he turns it on a bit higher*  
>Sharon: *She screamed at him* Get the fucking vibrator out of me now whoever the hell you are!<br>Pyramid Head: Just hearing you scream wants me make you pleasure you even more. *Does a soft evil laugh*  
>Sharon: It's not going to pleasure me at all!<br>Pyramid Head: *He turns on the vibrator really high as it can go and he starts thrusting deeper into her vagina*  
>Sharon: AHHH! Get it out!<br>Pyramid Head: Sharon… I am here to give you the best pleasure you ever wanted… I will keep thrusting this vibrator in you till you cum and moan for me… *He starts thrusting harder and harder really fast in her vagina*  
>Sharon: Don't stop thrusting…<br>Pyramid Head: You're starting to like it hmm? *He moves closer to her and takes out his long tongue and starts making out with her* Moan for me…  
>Sharon: *She moans softly as he keeps thrusting hard into her*<br>Pyramid Head: *He kisses her deeply* Mm Sharon… You're so wonderful… You're better than the nurses… You're perfect  
>Sharon: *She kisses him back and blushes a little* whoever you are, you kiss so well.<br>Pyramid Head: *He takes the vibrator out her and rubs it on her cliterous* Cum for me…My love…  
>Sharon: *She moans loud as he rubs the vibrator on her cliterous* I think I'm going to cum…<br>Pyramid Head: That's my girl Sharon *He smiles*  
>Sharon: *She begins to cum all over*<br>Pyramid Head: *He stops making out with her and he moves down to her body then he starts to eat her out* Your cum is so sweet Sharon. I can just lick it all up.  
>Sharon: Mmm that feels so good…<br>Pyramid Head: *He licks up all the cum and then he slowly slides his long tongue inside her vagina*  
>Sharon: *She blushes more as he slid his tongue inside of her* That feels better than ever…<br>Pyramid Head: *He slowly moves his tongue in and out of her*  
>Sharon: *Moans loudly and cums a little*<br>Pyramid Head: *He moves his tongue a bit faster in her*  
>Sharon: Please tell me your name, whoever you are.<br>Pyramid Head: *He ignores her and keeps on doing what he was doing*  
>Sharon: Tell me your name.<br>Pyramid Head: *He slides his tongue deep into her and licking the insides of her*  
>Sharon: AHHH! *She starts to cum a load more out her*<br>Pyramid Head: *He begins licking her cunt more and more to get all of the cum from her vagina*  
>After he gave her the best pleasure ever, then he decided to take off the blind fold to let her see. Sharon began to be in shock after she found out it was Pyramid Head who was giving her the pleasure that she really enjoyed. It wasn't until he took off his butcher skirt showing his 12 inch cock. His cock was really hard and it was covered with his own cum.<br>Pyramid Head: Oh Sharon… *He started to make out with her again* Let me pleasure you more… *He moves his hand down in between her legs and starts rubbing his hand on her vagina*  
>Sharon: Stop…<br>Pyramid Head: I will not stop until you enjoy it *He slides two of his fingers into her and moves them in and out her*  
>Sharon: Please stop this now<br>Pyramid Head: *He kisses her deeply more and then he moves his fingers in and out her faster and faster*  
>Sharon: *Moans a little* Pyramid… Keep fingering harder…<br>Pyramid Head: You make me so horny my love.  
>Sharon: *She kisses him deeply more while she enjoys him fingering her hard*<br>Pyramid Head: Are you a virgin?  
>Sharon: Yes…<br>Pyramid Head: Good Sharon  
>Sharon: Why...?<br>Pyramid Head: Fucking you will be the best thing ever Sharon… The inside of your vagina is so warm… That warm cum that flows out of you tastes so sweet. I just want to put my 12 inch cock inside of your warm cunt. Let me fuck your virgin cunt!  
>When he unties her, she tries to get away from him but then he held her down and got in between her legs. He then rips her shirt, her bra, her skirt off her. She cried a bit not knowing what to do.<br>Pyramid Head: A lovely virgin like you needs a good fucking from my good 12 inch cock.  
>Sharon: No… Please don't!<br>Pyramid Head: *He starts rubbing his cock on her cunt*  
>Sharon: Please don't do this. I am not ready to have my virginity taken away.<br>Pyramid Head: Are you afraid of my long hard 12 inch cock going inside of you? *He keeps on rubbing his cock on her cunt more and more*  
>Sharon: Get away from me!*She pushes him away with her hands and gets away from him*<br>Pyramid Head: *He starts walking after her* Sharon there is no way to get out of here, all the doors are locked. *Does an evil laugh* You're mine!  
>Sharon: No! Just get the hell away from me you monster!<br>Pyramid Head: *He walks right in front of her and grabs her by the neck* Dare get away from me again! *He throws her onto the floor and gets on top of her*  
>Sharon: Get off me now! *She tries pushing him away but their was no use*<br>Pyramid Head: Mm Sharon… You're perfect to fuck… *He spreads her legs apart wide and he slowly slides his long cock inside of her tight virgin cunt*  
>Sharon: Get the hell off me you idiot! I will kill you!<br>Pyramid Head: *He ignores her then he begins to make out with her*  
>Sharon: *She turns her head to the other side*<br>Pyramid Head: Sharon… Let me make sweet love you.  
>Sharon: Why are you doing this?<br>Pyramid Head: I told you… I want to give you the best pleasure you ever wanted.  
>Sharon: I don't want to get the best pleasure from you!<br>Pyramid Head: I guess I will have to go rough on you now. *He begins thrusting his cock in her really hard*  
>Sharon: AHHH!<br>Pyramid Head: Scream louder for me Sharon!  
>Sharon: *She screams louder*<br>Pyramid Head: I love it how you scream for me… *He grabs her tits with his both hands*  
>Sharon: Don't stop what you're doing… *She moans a little*<br>Pyramid Head: *He takes out his long tongue and begins licking her nipples*  
>Sharon: *She blushes a little* Pyramid…<br>Pyramid Head: Oh god yes… *He fucks her harder with each thrust*  
>Sharon: Hun… Fuck me harder.<br>Pyramid Head: *He fucks her harder and harder*  
>Sharon: Pleasure me more…<br>Pyramid Head: *He spreads her legs further apart and he goes deeper in her* I'm going to get you pregnant.  
>Sharon: *She looks at him* Why kids?<br>Pyramid Head: So we can have our own family together.  
>Sharon: *She brings him close and kisses him deeply* I would love to have kids with you *She smiles*<br>Pyramid Head: I love you…  
>Sharon: Oh Pyramid… I love you too…<br>Pyramid Head: I'm going to cum my love… *He cums a load in her*  
>Sharon: Your cum is so warm… Cum in me more. *She blushes a little*<br>Pyramid Head: *He cums in her more and continues fucking her more and more*  
>Sharon: *She moans loudly as he keeps fucking her harder* Honey…<br>Pyramid Head: You should cum for me hun.  
>Sharon: I don't think I can't yet…<br>Pyramid Head: *He picks her up and brings her to the table then he lays her down on the edge and ties both her hands to the table so she won't get away this time* Your forever mine Sharon… You cannot get away this time.  
>Sharon: Fuck me…<br>Pyramid Head: Not just yet.  
>Sharon: Why?...<br>Pyramid Head: *He grabs the vibrator and puts it in her ass and turns it on really high*  
>Sharon: Oh my…<br>Pyramid Head: *He gets in between her legs and starts thrusting his cock inside her cunt*  
>Sharon: *She blushes as he begins to fuck her*<br>Pyramid Head: *He starts fucking her extremely hard*  
>Sharon: Honey…<br>Pyramid Head: My love…  
>Sharon: Cum in me…<br>Pyramid Head: Not just yet Sharon. Cum for me and I will cum in you ok. *He fucks her faster and faster till she is ready to cum again*  
>Sharon: *She screams loudly as he goes deeper in her to try to hit her g-spot*<br>Pyramid Head: *As he keeps fucking her extremely hard he notices that she is almost ready about to cum*  
>Sharon: AHHHH! *She cums a load out of her everywhere* Pyramid…<br>Pyramid Head: *He kisses her deeply and cums in her* Mm yes… I can fill you up with my cum. *Then he takes the her vibrator out of ass and throws it on the floor*  
>Sharon: I want to fuck you.<br>Pyramid Head: *He looks at her* I never heard you say this before…  
>She mind fucks him, asking him to untie her so she can push him down onto the floor really hard and to knock him out. Then she tries to pick him up and carry him to the other table that is bigger. Once she lays him down, she chains him down to each corner of the table with his arms and legs spread out. While she waits for him to wake up, she begins to suck on his cock for a while. 15 minutes later has passed. Then he wakes up.<br>Sharon: Hello there Pyramid Head. *She smiles at him*  
>Pyramid Head: Sharon… Why would you do this?<br>Sharon: Hm well I want to do all sorts of things to your cock.  
>Pyramid Head: Like what missy?<br>Sharon: I'm not telling you yet. Let me see how you look like and then I will tell you.  
>Pyramid Head: Sharon, don't you dare take it off!<br>Sharon: What if I do hm? *Laughs*  
>Pyramid Head: All kinds of things that will torture you, till you cry and beg me to stop. *Does an evil laugh*<br>Sharon: Oh isn't too bad that you are chained up to each corner and you can't move?  
>Pyramid Head: At the end you will wish you didn't do this to me.<br>Sharon: I won't wish for anything. I will try hard to take off the casket you wear to try to not to identify yourself.  
>Pyramid Head: Don't fucking dare!<br>Sharon: *She takes off the casket and drops it on the floor* What a beautiful face you have hun. *She kisses him deeply*  
>Pyramid Head: Why Sharon?<br>Sharon: I wanted to see how you look like *Smiles evilly at him*  
>Pyramid Head: *He tries braking the chains to let himself free* You're going to pay for what you have done.<br>Sharon: Oh make me pay for it! *She grabs his dick and slides it inside her cunt*  
>Pyramid Head: *He moans a bit* That feels great my love…<br>Sharon: *She starts riding his cock hard and fast*  
>Pyramid Head: *As she keeps fucking him, his cock got bigger in her vagina that their was not enough room for his cock to be inside her* I hope you feel the pain. *He smiles evilly at her*<br>Sharon: *When she kept fucking him she started to feel a lot of pain in her vagina* This pain…Why would you do this Pyramid… *She passes out and lays on his chest*  
>A matter of a few minutes, he breaks through the chains and then he picked her up and laid her down on the table. After that he walks away and picks up his butcher skirt and puts it on, then he grabs his helmet puts it on, also picks up his sword.<br>"In 9 months my children will be born…"  
>Too be continued…<p> 


End file.
